


Home Sweet Home?

by ResidentialHero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentialHero/pseuds/ResidentialHero
Summary: Red pushed calming thoughts to Lance's mind, but the problem was that he didn't know why he was panicking. Anything she did at this point seemed useless because to Lance it was only solutions to problems that he couldn't recognize.Suddenly he was struct with an idea that seemed perfect to him: take Red out on a quick flight, maybe getting out of the castle would help calm his mind.





	Home Sweet Home?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little thing that I had actually thought of back in December after season 4 or 5, I don't remember which it was. And then of course season 7 ends up having that one creature right? Well then. Here is this.

Lance felt like the walls of his bedroom were closing in on him, felt like his skin was constricting down on his muscles and it was keeping him from being able to breath. He would be lying if he said this hadn't happened before but it had never been this bad. Lance couldn't handle the feeling anymore. He had to get up, he had to move or he swore he would suffocate.

Lance flung his blanket off of his body and got out of bed faster than he should have, causing the edges of his vision to go blurry. Once he was no longer dizzy, Lance quickly slipped on his shoes and ran out of his room. 

He wasn't sure sure where he was going but he did know that he had to go.

Eventually Lance found himself in Red's hangar. Her consciousness pushing at his, reminding Lance that he wasn't alone and that he had somewhere he could escape to. 

He queitly thanked her for the comfort and company as he entered through her lowered jaw. His pace was calmer than it had been before. Lance wasn't sure what he was going to do once he was in the cockpit but he knew that it felt right. 

Red pushed calming thoughts to Lance's mind, but the problem was that he didn't know why he was panicking. Anything she did at this point seemed useless because to Lance it was only solutions to problems that he couldn't recognize.  
Suddenly he was struct with an idea that seemed perfect to him: take Red out on a quick flight, maybe getting out of the castle would help calm his mind. 

When Red didn't resist, Lance pushed her forward and out of the Castle of Lions. He felt instant relief as she took off so quickly and so easily; although the adrenaline rush was short lived and the pressure came surging back. Lance couldn't handle it. He needed to keep ahead of the thoughts and feelings. 

He pushed a little more on his controls, edging his lion to go faster, as she did he felt like he was escaping the feelings. He felt as if they were quite literally leaving his problems behind in his wake.  
This was it. This was what he needed. Lance pushed more, he knew Red wanted it too. Any time they flew faster than the rest of the team he and Red connected even more. Lance could feel Red purring in his thoughts and it caused the faintist of smiles to come to his lips.

The smile was quickly pushed away when he remembered that he had just taken off without telling anyone that he was leaving. If any of his team noticed that he and Red were gone Lance was going to be toast. God, why didn't he think about that? All he could think about was how stupid he could be at times and the fact that he needed to return to the Castle.

His body defied him and he pushed Red even more. He just needed to go. Anywhere. Just go.  
Red's purring stop and it made Lance want to cry. Had he fucked up again? No. No. That can't happen. 

He needed to go. Now.

Lance pushed harder and he could feel Red's concern. 

He needed to go faster. He had the fastest lion of the group, why was he going so slow?

He pushed Red even harder and she tried to resist but Lance was far too determine to outrun everything that had been plaguing his mind to let her slow down. 

He needed this.

Soon a warning screen showed across the dash panel of Red's cockpit. Lance only kept his focus on going at fast as he possibly could. He knew she could go faster. 

Alarms started sounding and more warnings screens popped up everywhere. 

No no no, what was happening?

Lance tried to focus on what the screens were saying but his attention was caught on Red jerking and throwing him around in his seat. He looked at the screen that projected his surroundings and he realized that they had just hit a planet's atmosphere with no preparation. 

Lance tried his best to counteract the atmosphere and slow them down safely but he had lost control at this point. 

They were going to crash.  
\----------  
Lance eventually came to, and the first thing he noticed was just how much he ached. It must have been one horrible panic attack. He tried to stretch out his muscles but he realized he wasn't in his bed, he was in the cockpit of his lion. Oh no.  
The next thing he noticed was concern pushing in his mind: it was Red and she didn't seem okay either. 

Lance jumped to action, checking system after system. So many were down, great. She couldn't fly, could barely move. Just great. 

Lance checked the communication system. When he did, it came to life on his screen. That was something right?

Lance sent the transmission to reach all of the paladins. "Please work," he grumbled to his self.

Before his connection could go through a screen with Hunk popped up. "Hey buddy, where are you? I came by your room to apologize for being so distracted recently and you were just gone."

Lance breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Hunk speak. "I uh, i thought there was something outside of the castle," Lance lied, "i needed to check it all out."

Hunk frowned, "why didn't you tell anyone? What if something happened to you? We wouldn't know anything or where to look?"

Whywas Hunk always so good at hitting the nail on the head? "Well, if it counts i don't know where i am either." Lance admitted quietly. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hunk asked, his voice a mix of confusion and concern. 

"I may have kinda crash landed on a planet."

"how do you maybe crash on a planet? There aren't any planets near here." Hunk stated, trying to figure out what Lance was talking about.

"you know," Lance chuckled nervously, "that is a great question." And to be honest it was. Lance had no idea how he had managed to crash on this planet. 

"Lance come on, be serious with me."

"I fucked up okay? I freaked out, and I fucked up." Lance blurted out, and he wished he could say that he felt better for coming clean but he didn't. 

"Okay, okay," hunk began, ready to calm his friend down, "we can figure out all of the details later. Right now we need to get you and Red back safe."

"It's not gonna be that easy. Red is pretty busted up. I'm surprised the comm system works."

"Right, Keith and I can come over in Yellow and Black and carry Red back to the castle."

Great, Keith was going to get involved, that is exactly what he needed right now.

"I just need to know where you are, I am having trouble pulling up your location. Can you tell me what you can see, maybe that can help us find you."

Lance nodded and pulled up the projections of his surroundings, looking from screen to screen to gather any helpful details. He saw blue skies and fluffy white clouds passing by. The blue of the sky was rivaled by the blue of the water that came crashing waves to a beach of soft looking sand. The flora was all shades of vibrant green. Tall trees that looked like palms. 

"Oh my god," Lance whispered.

"What, what is it what do you see?" Hunk asked. 

"I think I'm on Earth. Hunk! I'm on the beach!" 

"Lance, that's not possible. How would you have gotten to Earth? We are basically on the exact other side of the universe." 

Lance stood up from the pilot's seat. He couldn't believe it. He was seeing Earth. The waves were beautiful and it looked like it was summer from how bright blue the sky was. He was so excited, honestly couldn't wait to strip down to his boxers and make his was through the sand to the cool water.

Lance's attention was pulled from the screens to Hunk's voice. "Lance, please sit back down. We are going to find you. Everything is going to be okay."

Lance frowned and looked at Hunk on the screen, "but I'm home Hunk. I can finally tell Mama that I'm okay. I can even tell your family and the Holts."

Hunk spoke again, but this time it wasn't directed at him. Lance took this time to plan exactly what he was going to do first, watching the waves roll by. There was another voice that spoke for only a moment. It must have been Pidge saying that they were on to it or something, they must have been working on lion enhancements. 

"Hunk I'm going to call you back okay? I just want to be able to smell the breeze."

"No! Lance you are going to stay in Red and we are going to get you back to the castle."

"Why won't you let me be happy?! You know I have wanted this for so long and you are just going to tell me no?"

"You aren't on Earth. That's not a beach. Please trust me."

Lance was getting irritated, Hunk was always so cautious of everything. "I know what I'm seeing and this is Earth." Lance stated attempting to leave no room for discussion. 

Hunk tried to tell Lance that he wasn’t seeing Earth, but Lance was not hearing it. How could Hunk not believe him? It was crazy that he managed to get to Earth but that was where he was. Lance was going to enjoy it.

Lance ignored his friend and made his way to Red’s mouth, pulling off his shoes as he went. He did feel bad leaving Hunk behind but he had to be able to prove it to his friend that this was Earth.

As he approached Red’s mouth he felt concern wash through his mind and it caused him to stop in his tracks. Why was he worried, what was there to be concerned about? Then he realized that it was Red trying to slow him down. Why was Red trying to get in the way of his happiness? Lance huffed and walked forward and Red refused to open up. “Come on, Girl. Let me out I want to be able to feel the sand and smell the breeze. Please let me through.” 

Red refused to let up. 

“Red. Let me out!”

After a moment of hesitation she lowered her head and opened her mouth. Lance smiled, happy to be able to be able to finally be back home. He all but sprinted out of Red.

The sand was warm and soft on his bare feet, the waves came to the land in loud crashes that kept the breeze smelling salty as it pushed through the palm trees and other shrubs that lined the sand. He looked up to the sky and smiled at just how far the palm trees reached into the air. Lance continued his way on to the shore line, he noticed the sand becoming more rough but he figured it was just shells broken down into small sharp pieces. Lance turned his attention to the waves, watching the sea foam roll along the sand. 

He heard the call of a seagull, a smile came to his face and he looked to where the call came from. Lance frowned, the palm trees were no longer stretching into the sky, they actually were just no longer. 

“What?” Lance asked aloud. Had the scenery just changed in front of his eyes? That never happened on Earth. 

“Shit!” Lance yelled out, hopping from foot to foot in attempt to get the pressure off of his feet. He looked down to what was just sand. It was now only sharp, jagged, green rocks that were stabbing into his feet.

Lance’s vision shoot to where the beautiful blue ocean had once been, something deep in side him hoped that at the very least that the ocean would still be there, the one thing that he could always be sure of when he was on Earth. The ocean was no longer there, only to be replaced by a vast sea of the green rocks in the same way that the desert would drag on to the horizon.

Lance felt the corners of his eyes and the back of his throat burn as a sob tried to rip its way through his mouth. He was so sure he was on Earth, he felt the sand and could hear the waves. Where had they gone? Why had his senses betrayed him like this. 

Lance was pulled out of his moment of self pity when he heard something skitter across the rocks. Lance wasted no time in making his way back into the safety of Red’s cockpit.  
Hunk was still on the line, saying something to someone about looking harder. He sounded scared. 

Lance felt horrible, his stupidity lead him to taking Red out without telling anyone, it lead him to crashing on this god forsaken planet, and it also lead him to scaring his best friend. 

“I am so sorry!” Lance called out as tears streamed down his face, ”Hunk you were right I’m so sorry!” Lance could only hope that Hunk would forgive him now.

“Lance! Lance oh my god! You are okay!” Hunk seemed to have gone through a wave of relief when he saw Lance appear on the screen again.

“What happened?” He asked, trying to keep his tone calm as to not scare Lance any more than he already was. 

“Please just come fine me.” Lance was defeated and he really didn’t want to talk about what had happened.

“We are on it, I just need to know what you saw. We think we have your location but you describing what you saw is going to help a lot.”

Lance heard Pidge make a small sound of confirmation, “Just tell us and I can confirm that the planet you are on is the one we are picking up.” Pidge added.

Lance sighed and explained that he hadn’t seen much but what he did see were the green rocks.  
Pidge listened closely and searched through the castles database, Hunk stood behind them and acted as a second set of eyes for Pidge. The two talked back and forth as they narrowed down Lance's location. Lance only curled into the pilot's seat, silently apologizing to Red. 

Soon after, his friends were able to track Red down through the frequency of the comm system. They explained to Lance that the outer atmosphere is much more sense than they had expected, making it harder to find him and maybe explaining why he crashed in the manor that he did. Pidge said they were even surprised that Lance was able to breath on the planet without his helmet on.

Lance said quiet thank yous and waited for Keith and Hunk to arrive. When they did, Keith made sure that Lance was physically okay and tried his best to tell Lance that they were a team and they were all there for support, which in it's own way was important to Lance. Hunk insisted that Lance join him in Yellow. Hunk was still worried about his friend, Lance may have been safe from physical danger but something had to have made him want to take of in Red and he had just been so shaken up.

"Thanks for coming to save me," Lance said from where he was sitting against the back wall of the Yellow Lion's cockpit. 

Hunk shrugged, "it's no big deal. Really. I would have like it if you came to one of us before running off, but that's in the past now. What's important is that you are safe and didn't get eaten."

Lance nodded and leaned his head back against the wall. He was lucky to have not only the team, but such good friends who really did care about him. He didn't know where he would be without them and in this moment, he didn't want to think about it.


End file.
